ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Pulido
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | area = | write = y | pencil = y | publish = y | alias = | signature = | notable works = Lady Death, Evil Ernie | awards = | subcat = American }} Brian Pulido (born November 30, 1961)Comics Buyer's Guide #1636 (December 2007); Page 135 is a creator, writer and producer of comic books and films. Early life Growing up in Long Branch, New Jersey, Pulido first developed an interest in the horror genre after the release of Night of the Living Dead when he was a child.Jacoby, Lars. "Zombies a scream for horror aficionado", The Arizona Republic, October 16, 2007. Accessed March 3, 2011. "America's love affair with the undead began in 1968 with the release of director George Romero's Night of the Living Dead, which changed the vision of horror forever. It was at that time 7-year-old Brian Pulido, of Long Branch, N.J., got caught up in the feverish outbreak of the film, which set his life into a dimension of horror he would never escape – and that's just fine with him." Comic book career , November 14, 2008.]] Pulido has created, written or co-written numerous comic books, including Lady Death, Evil Ernie, Purgatori, Chastity, Smiley The Psychotic Button, Cremator, Bad Kitty, Jade, Lady Demon, Bedlam and The Undead. He has written or published stories for World Wrestling Entertainment, Universal's The Mummy, Halloween, Megadeth and Insane Clown Posse. His stories have been published by Marvel Comics and Dark Horse Comics, among others. Pulido's comics work also includes stories based on New Line Cinema's A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th and Texas Chain Saw Massacre (this one, with Daniel HDR art, was nominated as Best Screen-to-Comic Adaptation, on the TV Scream Awards) from Avatar Press, as well as the monthly Lady Death and Medieval Lady Death. With Avatar Press, he launched all new supernatural creations Belladonna, Gypsy, War Angel, Killer Gnomes and Unholy. In 1998, Pulido packaged a five-issue weekly miniseries for Marvel called The Supernaturals with writing by Marc Andreyko and art by Ivan Reis. That series included redesigns of characters such as Ghost Rider, Brother Voodoo and Satana. Pulido was the president of Chaos! Comics. Film career Pulido created, produced and wrote the story for ADV Films' animated feature, Lady Death: The Movie. He wrote, produced and directed the short horror film, There's Something Out There, which has played at numerous film festivals."Brian Pulido Discusses The Graves". Dread Central. January 18, 2010 Pulido wrote and directed the film The Graves, which was released in 2009, and his follow project is entitled Damnation.Miska, Brad (October 19, 2009). "SCREAM '09: 'The Graves' Writer/Director Brian Pulido". Bloody Disgusting. As of mid-February 2014 he is currently working on a project called Zack the Zombie Exterminator."Foxy & Co." Syfy. Retrieved February 15, 2014. Awards and recognition *November 2012 Inkwell Awards Ambassador (November 2012 – present)"Inkwell Awards Ambassadors" References External links * * Brian Pulido's bio at Eternal Entertainment * Brian Pulido's page at Avatar Press * International Horror and Sci-Fi Film Festival Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Long Branch, New Jersey Category:1961 births Category:American comics writers Category:Film producers from New Jersey Category:Comic book company founders